


Double the Love, Double the Fullness

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [22]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dom!Quinn, dom!Theron, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Reader's the happiest gal in the galaxy, though keeping the peace between Quinn and Theron can be difficult at times.





	Double the Love, Double the Fullness

You have no idea how you got yourself into this situation; being between two dominant men who both vie for your attention… But you would be lying if you said this isn’t what you have always wanted.

“Look at me.”

You whine, mouth full of cock, and look up straight into Theron’s eyes. They’re glimmering with heat and want, and your cunt tightens just as Quinn thrusts into you hard. Your eyes roll back in pleasure, and your whole body moves forward, making you take in more of Theron’s cock.

“Hey, ease off, will you? Don’t want you tiring her out before it’s my turn,” Theron says. As he continues to make snide remarks at Quinn, you focus on sucking his cock. You take it in fully, shivering as it slides to the back of your throat. Some precum leaks from its tip, but you can’t taste it, only feel the cock’s constrictive presence.

“For once we agree, Shan.” Quinn’s words are emphasized with a sharp thrust that sends you moaning. Your cunt desperately tightens around his cock and toes curl as he squeezes your hips harder. “If you take the lead, she’ll surely not be satisfied for hours.”

Theron growls and pulls away from you. You huff and try to get him back into your mouth, but he moves to the side and pokes Quinn in the chest. “That’s not what I meant,” he snaps while slapping his hand against your ass. You gasp and arch your back.

“Really? Because it sure sounded like it,” Quinn says. He has a cocky smirk on his lips, clearly wanting Theron to take the bait.

As much as you enjoy seeing Quinn and Theron bicker, it’s no fun when you’re not in the middle of it. Which is why you clear your throat before Theron has a chance to say anything back. “I can take you both,” you say. Delicious thrill fills your gut as both look at you with their eyes wide.

However, the stunned expressions don’t last long, they never do with these two. Before you know it, you’re being stretched out by fingers and toys. You come to them while thinking about taking two cocks inside you, the fantasy soon becoming a reality when Quinn purrs and rubs your inner thigh.

“Which one of us do you want in your cunt?” he asks. A deep, flushed grin appears on your face and you spread your legs further apart.

“T-Theron. I want you to fuck my ass, please.”

As you slip into positions, Quinn under you, holding you tight, and Theron on top of you, you’re positively quivering. Quinn’s cock is already inside your ass but as Theron begins to slowly push his own into your already fucked cunt, you whimper. The stretch, the fullness is _so much_ , yet you urge him on breathlessly.

“Slowly,” Quinn murmurs. One of his hands from your waist has gone to your left breast, teasing its already hardened nipple. You shutter as he pinches it, distracting you from the fullness. But not for long, not when Theron groans and pushes himself fully into you.

“Are you doing okay?” he asks. You can’t find words, being too focused on the cocks inside you, but you still manage to nod enthusiastically. He laughs and leans down to kiss you before continuing, moving alongside with Quinn.

It doesn’t take long before you’re sobbing and quivering between them, your holes tightening around their thick cocks. The differently paced frictions, one methodical and other sporadic, burn your body to a point of near overwhelm. You come when Theron grabs your throat while kissing you, and as Quinn rubs your clit.

The pleasure courses through you, and you whine when their cocks start to feel too much, the friction becoming too much to bare. However, Quinn and Theron are both attentive and slow down before you can utter a word.

“How are you feeling?” Quinn asks while gently kissing your neck. Theron, on the other hand, lavishes your breasts with attention, sending shivers down your spine. You sigh in content and nuzzle against Theron while moving Quinn’s hands to wrap around you.

“I have never felt better.”


End file.
